mixelsfandomcom-20200223-history
Planet Mixel
The Mixels Land is the location in which the Mixel tribes live, and is the main setting in the Mixels franchise. It exists in an unspecified time and place. It has all kinds of foods and things that are combined with each other. The land is split up into different regions, where each individual tribe lives. These regions all have different appearances. Mixels Land is a land that is very diverse and colorful, where anything goes and there is always an adventure to be found. Features Regions and Geography There is a river that flows through the land, as well as giant gears positioned on mountains. The grass is a light green. Trees are made of pipes. Going further takes you to the individual regions of the tribes. Magma Wastelands The Magma Wastelands are filled with volcanoes and such, and is home to the Infernites. Mountain City The Mountain City, also known as the Electroid Kingdom, is a city high up in the mountains, close to lightning storms. There are also tall buildings. It is home to the Electroids. If one dug through the earth while in the Mine. Mine The Mine is a network of tunnels and caverns deep underground, but there is also an above ground area with small houses and giant rocks. It is home to the Cragsters. Frozen Volcanoes The Frozen Volcanoes have dead volcanoes filled with frozen crystalline shells, home to the Frosticons. Sproingy Lands/Rubber Lands The Sproingy Lands/Rubber Lands are filled with bizarre houses on sproingy strings, high up in the clouds. They are home to the Flexers when they were born.. Farmlands The Farmlands are a colorful place full of logs, fields, and lots and lots of Totems, home to the Fang Gang. Swamplands The Swamplands are a gooey, green area full of swamp and vegetation, home to the Glorp Corp. Nixels Land Nixels Land is the place where the evil Nixels and their leader Major Nixel reside. It is all white, and it is unknown where in the world it is. Nothing much is known about it. Inhabitants *Mixels **Infernites ***Flain ***Vulk ***Zorch **Cragsters ***Seismo ***Shuff ***Krader **Electroids ***Volectro ***Teslo ***Zaptor **Frosticons ***Slumbo ***Flurr ***Lunk **Fang Gang ***Chomly ***Gobba ***Jawg **Flexers ***Kraw ***Tentro ***Balk **Glorp Corp ***Glomp ***Glurt ***Torts **Spikels ***Footi ***Scorpi ***Hoogi **Wiztastics ***Mesmo ***Magnifo ***Wizwuz *Nixels **Major Nixel Other Objects, Flora/Fauna, and Technology Cubits exist as a source of power for the Mixels, which allows them to Mix, Max, and Murp. These have to be dug from underground, and appear to be at a very limited supply, as Nixels steal them on occasion. There are a few things that have been confirmed as canonical in Mixels Land, and they are listed below. *Computers (the internet, online shopping, and virtual worlds to be specific) *Sunscreen *Lightbulbs *Potholes *Sports *Showers, toilets, drinking fountains (indoor plumbing) *Trashcans * Money (Mucks) * Paint * Towels * Clothing Food Food in Mixels Land are real life foods combined to be completely new. Seismo is extremely fond of Coconapples (combination of coconut and apple, grown in the regions). Jawg and Zaptor like Hamlogna Sandwiches (combination of bologna and ham sandwich), while all of the Mixels seem to very much enjoy [Cookironis (combination of cookie and macaroni, coming straight out of a box), but the only food that is not combined with another is Ice Cream. There are also ballooniatas (combination of balloon and piñata) filled with rock candy and tea cups filled with tea. Two fairly recent foods are Bar B Cubes and Rock Pops. Trivia *Mixels Land is filled with giant gears and pipes, large versions of common household appliance tools. Category:Locations